For This Love
by Natters
Summary: Susan & Marcus fluff . Complete. Huge thanks to Sabrina for Betaing, and all reviewers
1. Default Chapter

(hi again, I'm back! Yep, you guessed it. This is another Susan and Marcus fluff story. I think Dr Hobbs' first name is Lilian . I always start off with good intentions for a plot but by the end of the first chapter it is up in smoke.  
  
Rating: Part 1 : PG  
  
Disclaimer: all hail to the Great Maker! J M S Forever.)  
  
  
  
(Susan is not fatally injured, but she is badly hurt. Marcus still stays with her, talking to her when she's bored. Delenn and John enter arm-in- arm.)  
  
Susan: hey! Welcome back.  
  
John: thanks, but really, I'm gone five minutes and look what happens. (John addresses Marcus) and as for you! (laughter)  
  
Susan: I think he should go back to driving School!  
  
Marcus: in my defence, I was only following orders. And who got you out of there?  
  
Susan: all right, you're forgiven. This time.  
  
Marcus: you are too kind, my Lady.  
  
Susan: I know. (John and Delenn raise their eyebrows as Marcus and Susan gaze into each other's eyes.)  
  
John: how why you feeling Susan?  
  
Susan: I'm OK.  
  
Marcus: liar.  
  
Susan: I am not! (he grins smugly)  
  
Marcus: exactly.  
  
Susan: what? Oooh! You're incorrigible  
  
Marcus: yep. That's me. (John rolls his eyes at their usual banter)  
  
Susan: I'll be OK in a few days.  
  
Marcus: at least a week. (Susan glares at him. Marcus shrugs, un concerned)  
  
Susan: don't you ever shut up? (her face softens to a challenging grin)  
  
Marcus: very rarely.  
  
John: I'm afraid I have bad news.  
  
Susan: Oh?  
  
John: you are going back to B5  
  
Susan: you wouldn't!  
  
John: it's not my decision Susan.  
  
Susan: whose then?  
  
John: the doctors. We're going to need the space for our other injured.  
  
Susan: I won't stay here then. I'll go up to the bridge.  
  
John: Susan...  
  
Susan: alright. I'll do as I'm told.  
  
Marcus: for a change (she tries to look angry, but her eyes a laugh at this jest)  
  
Susan: you 're one to talk!  
  
Marcus: Moi?  
  
Susan: yes! You!  
  
Marcus: OK, I surrender  
  
Susan: good! Because I never do.  
  
John: yes, you do. You just turn everything around, so it looks like you've won.  
  
Susan: shh! Are you trying to give away all my secrets?  
  
John: no, if I was, I'd mention... July 8, 2259.  
  
Susan: I didn't say a word.  
  
Marcus: oh no, I want to hear this.  
  
John: or 12th August, 2249?  
  
Susan: John! (laughter)  
  
Marcus: I definitely want to hear this.  
  
Susan: no you don't.  
  
Marcus: yes I do.  
  
Susan: don't argue.  
  
Marcus: why not? (Susan growls with exasperation. Marcus just chuckles)  
  
John: well, anyway, if you'll excuse us... (John and Delenn exit arm in arm)  
  
Marcus: come on, I'm intrigued. Let's hear those stories.  
  
Susan: don't be nosy  
  
Marcus: I am a ranger. It is my business.  
  
Susan: no.  
  
Marcus: I have ways of extracting information, you know.  
  
Susan: oh really?  
  
Marcus: yes, really!  
  
Susan: maybe you should try them out. Although, I wonder if they are any better than your steering? (meanwhile John and Delenn are walking and talking)  
  
John: is it me or are those two in love?  
  
Delenn: it's taken you this long to notice?  
  
John: no, but it's taken her this long.  
  
Delenn: what's that phrase? It was a close shave. She was unconscious when he brought her aboard, and he looked terrified.  
  
John: knowing those two, it will be another month before they even kiss.  
  
Delenn: yes, they have both been hurt before. And the last thing he wants to do is scare her away. He'd rather just be friends than risk losing her.  
  
(Back on b5, a few days later. Near midnight, Marcus enters Medlab and goes into Susan's alcove. She is sitting up, waiting anxiously)  
  
Marcus: and here I thought you were supposed to be asleep. (he sits on a chair by her bed)  
  
Susan: I can't sleep. What's your excuse?  
  
Marcus: same problem. We should know by tomorrow morning.  
  
Susan: yeah. (sigh) so, what do we do in the mean time?  
  
Marcus: I've got a deck of cards?  
  
Susan: why am I not surprised?  
  
  
  
(next morning, they are both fast asleep, his head resting on the bed by her shoulder. Dr Hobbs enters and shakes her head, grinning Marcus wakes up. They whisper quietly)  
  
Marcus: good morning, Lilian.  
  
Dr Hobbs: Hi. what time did she fall asleep?  
  
Marcus: about 2 AM  
  
Dr Hobbs: good.  
  
Marcus: what's the time?  
  
Dr Hobbs: 1000 hours. I'll bet you had pleasant dreams.  
  
Marcus: what d'you mean?  
  
Dr Hobbs: don't play this game with me.  
  
Marcus: I have no idea what you're implying.  
  
Dr Hobbs: of course not.  
  
Marcus: so, have you heard anything from earth yet?  
  
Dr Hobbs: not yet.  
  
Marcus: I hope everything's OK.  
  
Dr Hobbs: I'm sure it will all work out in the end (Susan stirs and stretches)  
  
Marcus: morning.  
  
Susan: hey.  
  
Marcus: you slept well.  
  
Susan: what's the time?  
  
Marcus: 1000.  
  
Susan: have we heard anything yet?  
  
Marcus: no. Not yet. (Susan sighs and tries to sit up, before wincing in pain.) here let me help. (he helps her to sit up)  
  
Susan: thank you. (dr Hobbs runs a scanner over Susan. She barely notices because her eyes are locked with Marcus'. Dr Hobbs leaves quietly, but they still don't notice. After a few minutes Susan looks away.) Oh. She's gone.  
  
Marcus: yeah.  
  
Susan: how about another round of cards while we wait?  
  
Marcus: gladly.  
  
  
  
(a few minutes later, Dr Hobbs entersm, grinning.)  
  
Dr Hobbs: they did it!  
  
Marcus: we won?  
  
Dr Hobbs: yes. Clark has committed suicide. We won. The captain and Delenn are on Earth now.  
  
Susan : (dr Hobbs exits) it over! It's finally over. (Susan grips his hand and smiles)  
  
Marcus: and now we make a fresh start. With the Alliance.  
  
Susan: if everyone will join of course.  
  
Marcus: they will.  
  
Susan: you sound very certain?  
  
Marcus: it's silly not to.  
  
Susan: what makes you say that?  
  
Marcus: well, you're in it for one thing.  
  
Susan: careful, that's enough to send most running for the hills.  
  
Marcus: not me.  
  
Susan: I know, and that's really got me confused.  
  
Marcus: confused?  
  
Susan: I'm not exactly an easy-going person.  
  
Marcus: true. But it adds to the charm.  
  
Susan: I'm also high-maintenance.  
  
Marcus: it's not like you need an oil change once a day.  
  
Susan: Huh?  
  
Marcus: Sorry, 20th century slang.  
  
Susan: Oh.  
  
Marcus: still not getting the part where you're confused.  
  
Susan: I'm not a very nice person.  
  
Marcus: nonsense! You can be kinder than anyone I know. And you have very strong morals.  
  
Susan: I'm very bitchy.  
  
Marcus: anyone can be if they want to.  
  
Susan: I'm horrid to you.  
  
Marcus: you mean the part where you called me a stupid, impulsive, undisciplined pain in the ass?  
  
Susan: ' bloody' pain in the ass, actually.  
  
Marcus: I like to think we've moved beyond that now.  
  
Susan: Nah, you're still the same person. I've just learnt to tolerate you. (she says with the wicked grin)  
  
Marcus: tolerate me?  
  
Susan: yes. After all, your sense of humour leaves much to be desired.  
  
Marcus: MY sense of humour?  
  
Susan: yes.  
  
Markers: what about yours?  
  
Susan: I'm Russian.  
  
Marcus: is that an excuse?  
  
Susan: no. A reason.  
  
Marcus: I see. Is your heritage also the reason you can tolerate me?  
  
Susan: on the contrary, in Russia, we are disciplined and always catalogue stupid things... For future reference. I have been very busy around you!  
  
Marcus: OK! Now on insulted.  
  
Susan: see what I mean? Anyone else would have seen that coming.  
  
Marcus: who says I didn't. My parents always told me it's impolite to interrupt a lady when she is speaking. I just gave you the benefit of the doubt (he chuckles)  
  
Susan: Oooh!  
  
Marcus: truce?  
  
Susan: I never give up!  
  
Marcus: who said anything about giving up?  
  
Susan: I lost the last round.  
  
Marcus: I thought I'd quit while I was ahead.  
  
Susan: why spoil a habit of a lifetime? (they laugh)  
  
Marcus: seriously, why are you confused?  
  
Susan: you're a nice guy.  
  
Marcus: thank you.  
  
Susan: and usually nice guys can't take me. You're the exception to the rule.  
  
Marcus: but the captain, Lennier, Stephen, Mr Gari... well, the first three nice guys. (they laughed again)  
  
Susan: yes, but they're my friends.  
  
Marcus: and I'm not?! Now I really am insulted  
  
Susan: Marcus  
  
Marcus: yes?  
  
Susan: I know I've been... Nasty... Bitchy to you sometimes  
  
Marcus: no, you -  
  
Susan: Marcus?  
  
Marcus: Huh?  
  
Susan: shut up for five minutes. OK?  
  
Marcus: OK.  
  
Susan: John, Stephen, Lennier, AND Michael (Marcus chuckles) are my friends. And they are all good guys. However, I'm not talking about being friends. And I think you know that, don't you? (Marcus mime's zipping his lips closed. Susan sighs in exasperation) please be serious.  
  
Marcus: why should I? My sense of humour, however bad, is part of who I am.  
  
Susan: because this is hard enough for me to say as it is.  
  
Marcus: sorry. Just trying to lighten the mood. Maybe then I could get some circulation back into my hand? (she still has hold of his hand and is squeezing it. She drops it guiltily)  
  
Susan: sorry!  
  
Marcus: it's okay. It was a good sort of pain.  
  
Susan: how can any sort of pain be good?  
  
Marcus: you were holding my hand. (she smiles nervously, but then it fades, replaced by fear.)  
  
Susan: what are we doing!?!  
  
Marcus: just talking.  
  
Susan: no, we're not just doing anything.  
  
Marcus: oh no you don't! You are not going to do this to me now.  
  
Susan: do what?  
  
Marcus: argue.  
  
Susan: why not?  
  
Marcus: because of this! (he pulls her against him and kisses her. She melts against him and puts her arms around him. It starts desperately, but they break slightly for just a moment, and he tries to pull away. But she kisses him again. This time it is more tender, but no less passionate. Everyone in Medlab stares at them. When they finally break apart, gasping for breath, they smile from ear to ear. Susan looks up and frowns and then glares at everyone else, blushing. The others turn away and she returns her attention to Marcus, smiling softly. Their hands intertwine, his thumbs rubbing alongside her hands. Neither wants to speak , as if it would break the spell. But Dr Hobbs enters and clears her throat. Susan groans and turns to look at her.)  
  
Dr Hobbs: excuse me. Marcus, there is a message for you.  
  
Marcus: OK. Excuse me. (Susan nods, smiling softly as he reluctantly exits. Her smile turns to a glare as she shifts her attention to Lilian, who beats a hasty retreat. Marcus returns a few minutes later) something's come up. I have to go... I'm sorry  
  
Susan: it's okay.  
  
Marcus: I could... Stop by again later?  
  
Susan: you'd better! (Marcus grins in relief)  
  
Marcus: until then. (he takes her hand and kisses it softly, then exits)  
  
  
  
  
  
( later, Susan and Dr Hobbs are talking)  
  
Dr Hobbs: So, after two years, he's finally won you over, huh?  
  
Susan: (she smiles innocently) who?  
  
Dr Hobbs: Marcus. The guy who's been in love with you since day one.  
  
Susan: I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Dr Hobbs: let me refresh your memory. About your height. Dark hair, grey eyes, beard, handsome. You know, the one you were kissing with such gusto earlier. Do you love him back?  
  
Susan: what makes you think he loves me?  
  
Dr Hobbs: let's look at the evidence, shall we? 1) you kissed. 2) afterwards he was practically dancing on air. 3) he has been by your side since the accident, except when others ordered him away. 4) when he's with you, his eyes are always softer and smiling. 5) he's always, checking you out, when he thinks you're not looking. 6) he told Stephen. Shall I continue?  
  
Susan: no, thank you.  
  
Dr Hobbs: do you love him? (long pause when Susan just smiles contentedly) is that a yes?  
  
Susan: you'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Dr Hobbs: no, come on! It's not a difficult question. Yes or No? (long pause) you're crazy if you don't! He's kind, gentle, intelligent, handsome and he's nuts about you. Okay, so, his sense of humour leaves its ALOT to be desired, but nobody is perfect (Susan laughs at this and then sees Marcus enters Medlab. Her joyous smile fades to a worried frown, when she realises he's limping. He enters her alcove, leaning heavily on the door frame)  
  
Susan: Marcus, are you okay? (dr Hobbs runs a scanner over him)  
  
Marcus: fine, just a little... (he pitches forward, but catches himself with one arm. The other just hangs uselessly at his side) weak.  
  
Dr Hobbs: three broken ribs... (Marcus collapses)  
  
  
  
Well, how's this one going? Don't just sit there, REVIEW! 


	2. 

did you like my cliffhanger?  
  
Disclaimer: all hail the Great Maker! J M S!  
  
Rating: P G 13  
  
  
  
(an hour or so later, Susan is anxiously waiting in a wheelchair, whilst dr Hobbs performs surgery on Marcus)  
  
Dr Hobbs: we're done. He'll be fine. (Susan breathes a sigh of relief, which is almost a sob) well, I guess that answers one question.  
  
  
  
(later, Susan is sitting by his side waiting for him to wake up. Her hands gently caress his. Stephen enters.)  
  
Stephen: hey.  
  
Susan: Stephen! What are you doing back?  
  
Stephen: it's nice to see you too.  
  
Susan: sorry. (she wipes her eyes with her sleeve) welcome back.  
  
Stephen: what's this? Tears? Has he finally melted the great iron lady's heart? (she scowls at him)it's about time, you realised how much he loves you.  
  
Susan: I have no idea what you mean.  
  
Stephen: I'm sure. In that case you won't mind that he is seeing someone else.  
  
Susan: I know he isn't.  
  
Stephen: how? (dr Hobbs enters)  
  
Dr Hobbs: because if he had, they wouldn't have been sucking face like that earlier.  
  
Stephen: kissing, eh? And it was mutual?  
  
Dr Hobbs: he grabbed her. He kissed her. He pulled back. She kissed him. Both looked extremely pleased with themselves when I came in.  
  
Stephen: really?  
  
Dr Hobbs: I'd say she's in love  
  
Stephen: damn, I was wrong!  
  
Dr Hobbs: what about?  
  
Stephen: two years ago, I said she'd never return his love.  
  
Susan: excuse me. D'you mind not talking about me when I'm right here?  
  
Stephen: OK, how about we go out?  
  
Dr Hobbs: yeah, let's let the two lovebirds chatter.  
  
Stephen: welcome back Marcus. (Susan looks down at Marcus, he is awake. Dr Hobbs and Stephen exit laughing)  
  
Susan: hey.  
  
Marcus: how long was I out?  
  
Susan: six hours (he tries to sit up, but falls back wincing)  
  
Marcus: ouch.  
  
Susan: next time you go dancing (she caresses his face gently) be careful who you pick for a dancing partner. (he chuckles)  
  
Marcus: and everyone says my jokes are bad.  
  
Susan: no. Mine are bad, Yours are terrible. How do you feel?  
  
Marcus: like hell actually.  
  
Susan: where does it hurt the most?  
  
Marcus: my head. I've got one hell of a headache.  
  
Susan: let me see if I can distract you from that pain, huh? But first (she wheels away and draws the curtains across the window, sticking her tongue out at Stephen and Dr Hobbs who were watching. She returns to his side's and they kiss, long and sweet.) is it working?  
  
Marcus: yes. (they kiss again)  
  
  
  
(Michael enters Medlab and goes into Stephens's office. Stephen and Dr Hobbs are watching the observation camera for Marcus' room)  
  
Michael: Whoa! Some body is happy. (he sees Marcus his face and Gapes) what happened to him?  
  
Stephen: he got beaten up.  
  
Michael: no, why is he kissing someone else, when he's nuts about... When did this happen?  
  
Dr Hobbs about three hours ago and they've been kissing 90 per cent of the time since then.  
  
Michael: catching up on last time?  
  
Stephen: we thought they deserved a break.  
  
Michael: and I suppose you're watching them for medical reasons?  
  
(Stephen shrugs)  
  
Stephen: it is slow day. (they laugh)  
  
  
  
(meanwhile Susan and Marcus are more than aware they are being watched, but neither particularly cares)  
  
Susan: you know, we are being a little anti-social (he chuckles) to everyone else I mean.  
  
Marcus: you want to stop?  
  
Susan: Nah, this is more fun!  
  
Marcus: why didn't we do this before? (kiss)  
  
Susan: because you never made the first move before (kiss)  
  
Marcus: I promised myself you'd never know, only a few days ago (kiss)  
  
Susan: a little late. I've known for... Almost since the day we met.  
  
Marcus: I was that obvious? (kiss)  
  
Susan: yes. It was plain to see, especially after you sent me those roses.  
  
Marcus: I didn't send you roses Susan. You gave me roses.  
  
Susan: you didn't... (Susan laughs)  
  
Marcus: what's so funny?  
  
Susan: he must have thought...! (Susan laughs again.)  
  
Marcus: what?  
  
Susan: the day before... I'd invited Lieutenant Corwin from C and C to my quarters, to find out if he could be let into the secret. He must have thought it was a date and bought the roses. (they laugh) I assumed they were from you.  
  
Marcus: I'm afraid not. Although I still have them, if you'd like them back?  
  
Susan: you still have them?  
  
Marcus: of course.  
  
Susan: That is so cute. (kiss)  
  
Marcus: you know something?  
  
Susan: some things. But carry on.  
  
Marcus: it was worth getting beaten up, if only to spend even more time with you.  
  
Susan: don't say that. You scared me half to death.  
  
Marcus: it is only bruising.  
  
Susan: and three broken ribs, and lots of internal bleeding.  
  
Markers: give me a few days and I'll be fine. I heal fast.  
  
Susan: I swear, if you do that to me again, I will kill you!  
  
Marcus: promise? (she fights it but her frown turns into a smile) is my sense of humour really that terrible?  
  
Susan: not all the time. I can manage.  
  
Marcus: Good (kiss) of course, once I am better, I'll have to wallop Lieutenant Corwin (Susan laughs)  
  
Susan: why?  
  
Marcus: daring to hit on my Girl. I'm insanely jealous. (they kiss and laugh) he is with you constantly in C and C  
  
Susan: I think he's gotten the idea by now. We are friends.  
  
Marcus: (mocks suspiciously) good friends? (more laughter and kissing)  
  
  
  
( Half-an-hour later, Stephen and Michael knock on the door. Marcus and Susan break their kisses reluctantly)  
  
Michael: and I thought you'd finally given up Marcus?  
  
Marcus: I had.  
  
Michael: I come with good news.  
  
Susan: Oh?  
  
Michael: yes. You've been promoted to captain.  
  
Susan: this is a joke, right?  
  
Michael: it was on I S N, a few minutes ago. John promoted you, we've all got amnesty and he has left earth force. They're probably pitching the interstellar alliance to the president right now. After all, it is morning there.  
  
Stephen: just as it is 2235 here.  
  
Marcus: Mr I'm so subtle.  
  
Stephen: 0, you've got the idea, huh?  
  
Marcus: I'm afraid so.  
  
Stephen: five minutes. (Stephen and Michael exit)  
  
Marcus: congratulations (Kiss) Captain Ivanova (kiss)  
  
Susan: thanks. (kiss)  
  
Marcus: you're still in shock.  
  
Susan: it has been a long day. Full of lots of changes (Kiss) most of them good.  
  
Marcus: what are you thinking?  
  
Susan: that my career is over.  
  
Marcus: but you just got promoted?  
  
Susan: I fought against the chain of command. Yes, I did the right thing, and yes we've saved thousands of lives.  
  
Marcus: billions in the long run.  
  
Susan: but my career is over.  
  
Marcus: I'll bet in a few years' time, you'll be a general.  
  
Susan: you're just saying that to make me feel better.  
  
Marcus: I'm saying that because you are a brilliant commander. You'll make a fantastic captain. And a stunning general.  
  
Susan: brilliant? Fantastic? Stunning? I don't think so.  
  
Marcus: well, I know so.  
  
Susan: but -  
  
Marcus: ahh! no negative thinking.  
  
Susan: Marcus?  
  
Marcus: yes? (kiss)  
  
Susan: thank you. (kiss)  
  
Marcus: you're welcome. (kiss)  
  
  
  
(the next evening, Susan and Marcus are again in same position, with the curtains drawn. Stephen and Michael enter and clear their throats. Susan rolls her eyes before turning towards them)  
  
Michael: Earth has joined the alliance.  
  
Stephen: John and Delenn are married.  
  
Michael: and they are on their way back.  
  
Susan: this is great!  
  
Michael: and we are organising a party to celebrate.  
  
Marcus: which they will not enjoy.  
  
Stephen: sure they will. WE'RE organising it! (laughing)  
  
  
  
(two days later, as before John, Delenn, Londo and G'Kar return. Stephen, Michael, Susan and Marcus greet them. At the party, Marcus and Susan are hovering around each other. Marcus whispers in her ear)  
  
Marcus: you are beautiful. (she blushes slightly but smiles) if we could, I'd invite you to dance.  
  
Susan: we can dance. I'll just have to lean on you.  
  
Marcus: (he sighs melodramatically) ah, the things I have to put up with. (he helps her stand and they drift out to the dance floor. She rests her hand on his shoulders and he put his good arm around her waist. John and Delenn are watching them with amusement.)  
  
John: looks like fun.  
  
Delenn: shall we? (John leads her out and they dance. Susan and Marcus are oblivious to anything else. So they don't see a large, brawny man heading their way ,until he taps on Marcus' shoulder.)  
  
Man: excuse me. I am cutting in.  
  
Susan: Carl?!  
  
Carl: Hallo Susie. (he addresses Marcus) sorry pal, we're old friends. (Marcus reluctantly releases her and stalks away, to stand by Stephen.)  
  
Stephen: who is that guy?  
  
Marcus: (practically growling) an old friend. (Carl's hands roam down Susan's back and Marcus bristles. Susan can't pull away because she'd lose her balance and fall)  
  
Susan: Carl?  
  
Carl: yes precious?  
  
Susan: would you mind moving your hands?  
  
Carl: not at all. (he places one hand on her waist and the other on her breast. Susan tries to push him away.) better? (he is holding her tight)  
  
Susan: no. Let go.  
  
Carl: am I hurting?  
  
Susan: yes.  
  
Carl: good. (Marcus refuses to watch and glares at floor. Delenn walks over to him)  
  
Delenn: Marcus? Would you like to dance? (he glances up and sees John heading towards Carl and Susan and catches on quickly)  
  
Marcus: I'd love to. (Delenn and Marcus dance over, as John intervenes and dances with Susan. In a quick movement, they swap partners.) you okay?  
  
Susan: I am now. (she relaxes against him but he leads their Waltz towards the others. When the song ends, they go back standing by Stephen. John and Delenn arrive a moment later) thanks guys.  
  
John: this is a party. We didn't want to it to turn into a brawl. (laughter and they all sit back down. Marcus and Susan are trapped between Stephen on one side and John and Delenn on the other. They hold hands discreetly, under the table.) was that who I think it was?  
  
Susan: yes. That's Carl.  
  
John: I thought so.  
  
Marcus: who is he anyway?  
  
Susan: just a jerk I used to know.  
  
John: yeah, a nasty and vicious jerk.  
  
Marcus: vicious?  
  
John: yeah, and he's pretty crafty to. I'd keep my eyes open if I were you.  
  
Susan: I can handle him  
  
John: not right now you can't. Besides, he can attract thugs like a corpse attracts Pac'Ma'Ra! (Stephen pushes away his food with a disgusted sigh) sorry. Anyway, he's the one who gave you that scar on your back.  
  
Susan: I was 15 years old. I can handle him now. It's been 17 years.  
  
Marcus: you couldn't a few moments ago (Susan frowns at Marcus)  
  
Susan: I just didn't once to cause a scene.  
  
Marcus: and that's why he had his hands all over you?  
  
Susan: what are you suggesting Marcus?  
  
Marcus: I'm not suggesting anything -  
  
Stephen: OK, time out you two.  
  
Marcus: butt out Stephen!  
  
Susan: I don't have to listen to this. Excuse me. (Stephen lets her up and she exit)  
  
Marcus: Bugger!  
  
Stephen: go after her you dope! Before he notices.  
  
Delenn: too late. (Karl exits following Susan. Marcus gets up and storms out)  
  
John: OK, now it's going to be a very violent brawl. Sheridan to Allan  
  
  
  
Do you think I have a thing about the name Carl or something?  
  
REVIEW! 


	3. 

(yes, it's me again. Do you think I might have something against the name Carl? ( I used a Karl as the villian in my first story). I guess I've been watching 'GHOST' too much recently, huh? Say there's an idea for a new story! MINE! MINE! MINE! and Elizabeth Lochley has come a board the station as commander.  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: all hail the Great Maker. J M S!  
  
  
  
(just outside the party, Susan is trying to hold back her tears, while waiting for the lift.)  
  
Carl: may I offer my congratulations, captain.  
  
Susan: Carl.  
  
Carl: so, who's that... Guy you're with.  
  
Susan: my boyfriend.  
  
Carl: really? Your tastes have changed.  
  
Susan: I've changed too.  
  
Carl: I haven't! (he grabs her hard. She knees him in the nuts. He still has a hold of her and her dress rips, just as Marcus comes on the scene. Marcus sees red and in a few moments is upon Carl, walloping him. Carl gathers his wits and throws Marcus against a wall. By this time, security has turned up and grabs Carl, holding him down. Susan is immediately at Marcus' side.)  
  
Susan: Marcus? (he looks up, wincing in pain. Karl is dragged away. )  
  
Marcus: whoa! my head!  
  
Susan: lie still. (Stephen enters)  
  
Stephen: you stupid idiots! (Marcus takes off his jacket and gives it to Susan) you hold still. (Susan takes it in gratitude and pulls it on. Stephen checks Marcus over) okay, you can get up. Carefully. (Susan and Stephen help Marcus up. He is obviously dizzy.) and it was such a nice quiet evening! But, oh no, you had to ruin it, didn't you!?!  
  
Marcus: sorry. (Marcus is talking only to Susan ) I guess I was a little jealous.  
  
Susan: only a little?  
  
Marcus: OK. A lot. Do you forgive me?  
  
Susan: this time. (they kiss. Stephen rolls his eyes.)  
  
  
  
(10 minutes later, Susan and Marcus enter her quarters)  
  
Susan: and this was one of my favourite dresses.  
  
Marcus: it's my favourite now. (kiss. She laughs)  
  
Susan: behave.  
  
Marcus: I am. (Kiss) badly.  
  
Susan: I have to get changed.  
  
Marcus:. Spoilsport (she closes the frosted glass door as she enters the bedroom) what scar on your back was John talking about?  
  
Susan: the one a starts on my left shoulder blade.  
  
Marcus: and where does it end?  
  
Susan: the small of my back  
  
Marcus: does it ever hurt?  
  
Susan: it tingles occasionally, but it is 17 years old. Even the emotional scars healed a long time ago.  
  
Marcus: how did it happen?  
  
Susan: if I tell you, it will just upset you again.  
  
Marcus: come on, tell me. Please? (she opens the door)  
  
Susan: no. (he draws her close)  
  
Marcus: you look more beautiful than ever.  
  
Susan: thank you. (kiss) how is your head? (kiss)  
  
Marcus: it's taken the rest of the night off (kiss)  
  
Susan: oh, why?  
  
Marcus: it got me into hot water earlier, plus, if it were here, it would be pounding beyond belief.  
  
Susan: I could kiss it better?  
  
Marcus: that might work (kiss. Susan's link breeps) Ignore it.  
  
Susan: what if it's an emergency? (kiss)  
  
Marcus: it's not. (kiss)  
  
Susan: Ivanova here.  
  
Stephen: Susan, I used to coming back or not?  
  
Marcus: told you.  
  
Susan: yes, we coming. (kiss and she leads him out)  
  
  
  
(two about a week later, Marcus and Susan are both fully healed. John is threatened by the assassin. Marcus goes hunting in down below to see what he can find out, but gets distracted, because 10 guys pick a fight with him.)  
  
Guy #1: heard you've gone soft cole.  
  
Marcus: soft,eh? Well, try this. (Marcus hits into the ground with one punch)  
  
Guy # 2: also heard you're screwing the captain  
  
Marcus: really? Well, you just a fountain of information! Maybe, I you can help me.  
  
Guy# 1: will help you. Into your grave!  
  
  
  
(meanwhile at the party, the assassin makes his first attempt. to kill Sheridan, the telepathic boy stops him, the ceremony continues. Susan's link breeps.)  
  
Susan: Ivanova here  
  
Marcus: Susan, the assassin, he's disguised as the Gaim ambassador.  
  
Susan: it's okay, his attempt just failed. Zack's guys are chasing him now.  
  
Marcus: he was on Clark's side in the war. Earth force. He's wanted on Proxima three, earth and Mars for war crimes. He's one nasty piece of work.  
  
Susan: has he ever been stationed here?  
  
Marcus: no. He arrived last week.  
  
Susan: that's one good thing at least. Be careful.  
  
Marcus: I will. You too, huh?  
  
Susan: it's me. I'm always careful.  
  
  
  
(later at the party to celebrate, Marcus finally enters and go straight to Susan side)  
  
Susan: hey. You okay? (kiss)  
  
Marcus: bruised, but OK.  
  
Susan: so I see. (she gently lifts his hand and it is wrapped in a bandage)  
  
Marcus: I hear you had some more excitement.  
  
Susan: exciting is hardly the word I would use. Apparently commander Lochley used to serve with him. (he put his arm around her and they walked over to the others)  
  
  
  
(later Marcus asks Susan to dance)  
  
Stephen: are you sure, after last time?  
  
Susan: I'm sure. (Marcus grins and leads her out to the dance floor. Her head rests on his shoulder and he winces) another bruise?  
  
Marcus: I hit the wall. (she moves her hand further down his arm)  
  
Susan: better?  
  
Marcus: yes.  
  
Susan: liar.  
  
Marcus: OK, on my elbow then.  
  
Susan: it goes that far?  
  
Marcus: I hit the wall.  
  
Susan: obviously.  
  
Marcus: maybe I need some personal tuition? (she grins)  
  
Susan: intensive, one-on-one training,?  
  
Marcus: sounds good to me. (kiss. The song ends and they move back over to the others)  
  
  
  
(after the party, Marcus escorts Susan back to her quarters)  
  
Susan: come in for a minute?  
  
Marcus: okay. (they enter)  
  
Susan: drink?  
  
Marcus: coffee? (she smiles. He follows her to the kitchen area. Once the kettle is boiling, he traps her in the corner, but she kisses him and then gently pushes him away. He winces in pain)  
  
Susan: oh! Sorry!  
  
Marcus: it's okay.  
  
Susan: here, let me see.  
  
Marcus: it's fine, really.  
  
Susan: don't be such a baby.  
  
Marcus: WAH! (she laughs)  
  
Susan: Marcus. (he sighs and gives up, taking off his shirt gingerly. Susan winces in sympathetic pain) YEOWCH!!!  
  
Marcus: it looks worse than it feels.  
  
Susan: oh yeah? (she gently runs a finger along his arm and he flinches away in pain. Then she notices the bandage around his middle.) you get a lot of practice in personal first aid, don't you? (he shrugs and then winces) You will have to start taking better care of yourself.  
  
Marcus: that's what I've got you for. (the smile tugs at her lips)  
  
Susan: I'm serious.  
  
Marcus: I am careful. It's just that it is usually five-to-one.  
  
Susan: show off.  
  
Marcus: they know in down below, that if they're going to attack a ranger they'd better do it in force.  
  
Susan: well, I'm going to attack your cut right now.  
  
Marcus: there is no need, I've dressed it already.  
  
Susan: I'll be the judge of that. I promise to be gentle.  
  
Marcus: I'll hold you to that. (she removes the bandage and dressing. The wound so is only shallow and has already started to knit. He laughs as her fingers gently sweep over the area)  
  
Susan: what's so funny?  
  
Marcus: I'm ticklish  
  
Susan: really? Oh, you shouldn't have told me that.  
  
Marcus: why? (she smiles mischievously and tickles him) oh no! Stop! Please! (he begs between chuckles and squirming. Then he pins her arms to the sides, catching his breath.) that was wicked.  
  
Susan: fun though (he can't help grinning back)  
  
Marcus: I thought you were dressing my wound to?  
  
Susan: it's already knitting.  
  
Marcus: 0. Okay.  
  
Susan: coffee should be ready.  
  
Marcus: you promise no tickling?  
  
Susan: not for five minutes anyway. (he releases her, following her back over to the kitchen. A few minutes later, the second he finishes, she pounces and tickles him, laughing, until he tickles lay her back and she shrieks)  
  
Marcus: Ah hah! (he pins her arms to the sides, but as she is practically laying on top of him, it doesn't work, so he pins her arms behind her back, carefully but family. They are both panting for breath. Slowly their smiles fade. They kiss, urgently and more passionately than ever before. He releases her hands and draws her closer)  
  
  
  
(much later, laying in bed, they are falling asleep, her head resting next to his on the pillow. Susan's link breeps. She moans in exasperation and sits up.)  
  
Susan: Ivanova here.  
  
Lieutenant Corwin: sorry captain. There has been a collision in the docking bays.  
  
Susan: I'll be there in five minutes. Ivanova out. I'm sorry. I'll be back ASAP. (long pause) Marcus?  
  
Marcus: yes?  
  
Susan: I love you. (he grins smugly)  
  
Marcus: I love you too.  
  
  
  
(five hours later at 0700, Susan enters her quarters. Marcus is cooking in the kitchen.)  
  
Marcus: hey beautiful.  
  
Susan: I look terrible!  
  
Marcus: not true. (he leaves the kitchen area and walks up to her.) you are beautiful. (he taps a smudge on her nose)  
  
Susan: thank you for the compliment.  
  
Marcus: breakfast?  
  
Susan: please. I only managed to catch a quick bite up in C-in-C. I'm starved (she slumps on the sofa. He brings over the food, but she is already fast asleep. He put down their plates and carries her into the bedroom. Where he lays her down gently, removes her boots and jacket and tucks her in)  
  
  
  
(1400 hours, Susan wakes up and glances around, she hears Marcus fiddling in the kitchen, gets up and and joins him.)  
  
Marcus: hello gorgeous. (she laughs lightly)  
  
Susan: now I know you're kidding! (he kisses her softly)  
  
Marcus: lunch?  
  
Susan: have you had Yours?  
  
Marcus: yes.  
  
Susan: Oh.  
  
Marcus: I thought you'd be out for at least another two hours. Sorry.  
  
Susan: no problem. (he goes and gets her lunch. She attacks it with a fervour) thanks  
  
Marcus: let it touch the sides.  
  
Susan: I'm even - (link breeps) Ivanova here  
  
Lieutenant Corwin: the damage is now repaired.  
  
Susan: can you and the commander handle C-in-C?  
  
Lieutenant Corwin: she doesn't have your... Special diplomacy skills, but we can manage. C and C out.  
  
Marcus: " special diplomacy"?  
  
Susan: I threaten them with the forward cannon (Marcus chuckles) hey, it works.  
  
Marcus: I'm just surprised you didn't threaten to throw them out of an airlock. Seems to work well enough most of the time.  
  
Susan: I'm sorry I kind of routined our evening.  
  
Marcus: you didn't. The pilots of those transports did.  
  
Susan: even so, I could make it up to you? (she traces his ear with a finger)  
  
Marcus: I have to leave for down below in seven minutes.  
  
Susan: when will you be back?  
  
Marcus: an hour, maybe two.  
  
Susan: will have to organise our schedules better than this in future.  
  
Marcus: we will. (kiss) I'll have your people, contact my people...  
  
Susan: seven minutes?  
  
Marcus: yeah (kiss)  
  
  
  
(one-and-a-half hours later, Marcus returns. Susan is watching a vid. He sits beside her and she snuggles closer. A few minutes later after a little gentle petting, they move into the bedroom)  
  
  
  
(some time later, they are talking quietly, her head resting on his chest, in bed)  
  
Susan: How's your shoulder?  
  
Marcus: Much better.  
  
Susan: good. I wouldn't like to think - (to the door chimes. She rolls her eyes ) just a minute! (she grabs her robe and pulls it on, kissing him. She goes into the living area) who is it?  
  
Voice: delivery for Captain Susan Ivanova  
  
Susan: enter. (the deliverer is almost hidden by several dozen roses. Susan giggles) come in.  
  
Delivery guy: thanks. These are heavier then you'd think. Sign here please. (she signs) thank you  
  
Susan: thanks! (the deliver exit) that was sweet. (she heads back into the bedroom)  
  
Marcus: you did say you do like artificial roses?  
  
Susan: No, I said I love them. Of course, not a quarter as much as I love you. (kiss) they're beautiful. Thank you.  
  
Marcus: they are plain compared to your beauty. (kiss. She gets back into bed and they snuggle up. Susan's link breeps. They sigh.) is the universe trying to tell us something?  
  
Susan: Ivanova here. You know, this was supposed to be my day off.  
  
Stephen: but you were still supposed to come in for your check-up half an hour ago. And I'll bet you're with Marcus. He was supposed to be here quarter-of-an-hour ago.  
  
Marcus: Whoops!  
  
Susan: will be there in 10 minutes. (she turned it off)  
  
Marcus: we just honestly forgot.  
  
Susan: yeah, we were busy... (kiss)  
  
  
  
(Marcus and Susan are walking arm-in-arm in the garden, later that afternoon.)  
  
Susan: now it will be all over the station by this evening, or I don't know our good doctor .  
  
Marcus: not embarrassed are you?  
  
Susan: not by you, no.  
  
Marcus: I'm only teasing love.  
  
Susan: yes, around you it's an occupational hazard. (she grins. He kisses her) I'm just sorry my fears kept us apart for so long  
  
Marcus: well-founded fears though.  
  
Susan: maybe. And still not 100 per cent over them now.  
  
Marcus: me either  
  
Susan: why are you so great?  
  
Marcus: that's easy to answer. I'm me! (they laugh and he draws her closer. As they lean in for the kiss, her link breeps) I don't bloody believe it!  
  
Susan: Ivanova here  
  
Lochley: captain, I was wondering if we could discuss some things over lunch tomorrow?  
  
Susan: of course.  
  
Lochley: great. Lochley out  
  
Susan: come on, lets go bury this in my sock drawer! (they leave the gardens, his arm around her shoulders.)  
  
Marcus: you're very tense  
  
Susan: it's all these interruptions.  
  
Marcus: how would you like a massage?  
  
Susan: are you any good?  
  
Marcus: I like to think so 


	4. 

(sorry it's been so long! But I've got exams this and next week, so I had to revise. PERHAPS I didn't make it clear that I hadn't finished yet? I give them a happy end to a chapter and you think it's over, & you no longer have to review? Nah ah!  
  
I crave the attention. I check twice daily for reviews. So, either you review or I stop writing for ffnet, and just write them for myself. After all I did that for 6 years before last month.  
  
My apologies to the 6 people I did get reviews from and THANK YOU! You are the GREATEST  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: all hail the Great Maker! J M S! )  
  
  
  
(Susan and Marcus kissing tenderly in her living room, barely dressed. The communication screen turns on and John is there.)  
  
John: hey sus - Whoops! Sorry!  
  
Susan: Touche. (she sits back, her hand caressing Marcus') what up?  
  
John: there is a meeting tomorrow at 700 powers, with the new Gaim ambassador.  
  
Susan: I'll be there.  
  
John: well, I'll let you... Continued. Good night. (he disconnects, before either can come up with a witty remark)  
  
Marcus: OK, am I missing something here?  
  
Susan: do you remember when Vir was the ambassador to Minbar?  
  
Marcus: yes. He made some good progress apparently. But with helping all those Narn.  
  
Susan: how did you know about that? That's classified. (she pulls her hand away)  
  
Marcus: I'm a ranger.  
  
Susan: a ' friend ' on Minbar?  
  
Marcus: Uhh no.  
  
Susan: you broke into classified files?!  
  
Marcus: sort of, yes  
  
Susan: sort of? Personal logs!?!  
  
Marcus: yeah.  
  
Susan: but only for people knew about that. With the possible exception of Delenn. I'm sure John told her. So who's was it?  
  
Marcus: originally Mollari's  
  
Susan: originally?!  
  
Marcus: and then... Yours  
  
Susan: you went into my personal log?!  
  
Marcus: to get a fuller picture. I knew full stop.. How detailed it would be.  
  
Susan: you'd done it before?  
  
Marcus: yes.  
  
Susan: and since then?  
  
Marcus: a few times.  
  
Susan: I cannot believe this. Doesn't prove a seat mean anything to you?  
  
Marcus: of course.  
  
Susan: you just don't respect it? Or is it me you don't respect?  
  
Markers: Susan -  
  
Susan: don't try and placate me! Just get out! (long pause).  
  
Markers: all right. I'll go. (he gets up and starts to say something, but she cut him off)  
  
Susan: just go! (he exits)  
  
  
  
(the next morning, susan is sitting alone on her sofa, when the lights come up)  
  
Computer: good morning, the time is 0600 hours, 10th January 2262. You have 10 new messages. All from Marcus cole. You have the following meetings. 0700 meeting new Gaim ambassador -  
  
Susan: off!  
  
  
  
(0650 hours, Susan enters John's office. John, Delenn, Elizabeth are there talking)  
  
John: good morning Susan.  
  
Susan: hello. (Susan sits down and Delenn walks over to her, whilst John and Elizabeth are talking)  
  
Delenn: are you all right?  
  
Susan: I'm just... Tired. I couldn't sleep last night. That's all.  
  
Delenn: no. I know this look. What happened between you and Marcus? An argument?  
  
Susan: if you don't mind, I'd really rather not talk about it right now. Maybe after?  
  
Delenn: all right.  
  
  
  
(after the meeting Susan tries to escape, but Delenn follows her relentlessly)  
  
Delenn: Susan.  
  
Susan: sorry Delenn, I've got a meeting.  
  
Delenn : in one hour. Come along. (Delenn take Susan's arm and steers her towards the captain's office) now, tell me everything.  
  
Susan: he betrayed me.  
  
Delenn: how?  
  
Susan: he went into my personal log. More than once.  
  
Delenn : when?  
  
Susan: I don't know exactly, but he said he had.  
  
Delenn: what for?  
  
Susan: information about various incidents, apparently. A personal log is private. He betrayed our friendship.  
  
Delenn: and a part of you feels, he is having this relationship with you, to get closer to the source of that information?  
  
Susan: information is his business. And there isn't much that goes on that I don't know about.  
  
Delenn: you have given this too much thought.  
  
Susan: I couldn't sleep. I couldn't even lie in bed, where we... He left me 10 messages last night, but I can watch them. He's tried my link six times already. I just feel so used. I thought he was different from the rest. But this happens every time. (her link breeps) Ivanova here  
  
Marcus: Susan plea - (she cuts him off)  
  
Susan: See  
  
Delenn : you love him very much. Don't you?  
  
Susan: so much, it's killing me. A  
  
Delenn : then give him a chance. Listen to him. Make him listen to you.  
  
  
  
(two days later. Susan is again awake on the sofa, when the lights come on)  
  
  
  
Well. is this gonna get a reaction out of you silent readers? Does it only work if I give you a cliff hanger? Or do I do something more to keep 'em apart? Let me know PLEASE?!? 


	5. 

(hello! Yep! I'm still here. THANX FOR THE REVIEWS! yes Elizabeth is Captain Lochley. Sorry I forgot I hadn't brought her into this one yet. In this story she is Susan's XO. The perils of writing too many stories at one time. I have tried writing in the 1st & 3rd person before, but I can't keep it up and always revert to script form. I'll try a short one in 3rd person soon, but I just don't have the patience.)  
  
Rating: P G 13  
  
Disclaimer: all hail the Great Maker! J M S!  
  
Part 5  
  
(Marcus & Stephen are talking over a drink in the Zocalo. )  
  
Stephen: I don't get either of you.  
  
Marcus: There are a thousand things I could do but I won't  
  
Stephen: For example?  
  
Marcus: programme her computer with my voice. Make it give her messages every hour. I could lock us in there until we make up. Stand outside her door until she lets me in.  
  
Stephen: that's a good one  
  
Marcus: I could even open her door whenever  
  
Stephen: but?  
  
Marcus: it won't matter. She still thinks sun just like all the others. Facile hurt her, which admittedly I have. Until she gets over that, there's nothing else I can do  
  
Stephen: yeah, well, somehow I don't think it's working.  
  
Marcus: sure it is. For just a moment, after she took about swing at me yesterday, it was like old times.  
  
Stephen: AFTER she took that swing at you... That's it! Have a fight. If after one Swing it's like old times, then by the end of it you'll be married.  
  
Marcus: very funny.  
  
Stephen: she sent back those roses you tried to send yesterday?  
  
Marcus: yep  
  
Stephen: she is so stubborn  
  
Marcus: (Marcus grins) Yep  
  
Stephen: stupidly so  
  
Marcus: Hey!  
  
Stephen: Marcus, she's not sleeping. She's barely eating. She yelling at everyone and everything. Except you, because she refuses to talk to you. She's madly in love with you -  
  
Marcus: and I hurt her  
  
Stephen: so, go and kiss it better  
  
  
  
(two weeks later. Susan is asleep on the sofa when the lights come on)  
  
  
  
(Michael, Stephen, Elizabeth and John are talking in Earhart's (sp? I know it's after Amelia Earhart) over drinks)  
  
Zack: soap, what are we talking about?  
  
Michael: Marcus and Susan  
  
Stephen: I just don't get it. They are so crazily in love, it's almost unbelievable, and yet, she refuses to speak to him  
  
John: but she's making up for it by yelling at everyone else  
  
1 Elizabeth: she's terrified of being hurt again  
  
Zack: and yet here, she is the hurter not the hurtee.  
  
Stephen: that not 100 % true. He did lie to her and betray her, from a certain point of view  
  
Zack: I'll tell you what. I'll take a team and beat him up a little. Which will get a sympathy vote from her. Or maybe knock some sense in.  
  
  
  
(meanwhile, Markers is following Susan around the corridors. Finally she stops)  
  
Susan: just go away. please?  
  
Marcus: not until you listen to what I have to say.  
  
  
  
(John has called Susan into his office. She walks in and Marcus is already sat down in their two)  
  
John: ahh Susan. Good  
  
Susan: I wondered where my shadow had gone.  
  
John: that's enough! Sit down and stop behaving like a child will stop (she obeys) I need you both foreign mission. Marcus, you'll act as Trans later.  
  
Susan: I can manage.  
  
John: no offence, but I understand your pronunciation is not perfect (John can't help giggling. But Marcus manages to hide the smile in his our eyes) brickbat lingerie? (Susan blushes) I need the best for this Emphili ,and that you two. You'll take white staff three.  
  
Susan: and I suppose that's the only available one? How convenient.  
  
John: Susan.  
  
Susan: alright.  
  
John: you'll leave as soon as you both ready. Dismissed. (Susan exits in a huff)  
  
Marcus: the only available White Star, happens to have a double bed, eh?  
  
John: coincidence?  
  
Marcus: thanks, now she'll hate me more than ever.  
  
John: well, at least out there, fewer people will get broken noses  
  
Marcus: I saw that, it was an accident. She mistook him for me. He was in uniform with the hood up.  
  
John: I know. I read the report. For all our sakes make it end, okay?  
  
Marcus: I've been trying for the past two weeks  
  
John: try harder.  
  
  
  
(Marcus enters the Transport after her, watching her move as she climbs up the steps. Marcus knows the other two ranges joining them)  
  
Marcus: Richard! Jack! How why you?  
  
Richard: fine!  
  
Jack: great.  
  
Marcus: captain, may I present Richard Smiths and Jack Williams. Guys, this is Captain Susan Ivanova  
  
Richard and Jack: a pleasure Captain  
  
Susan: likewise.  
  
  
  
(when Susan goes for her arrest, Richard is on the bridge and sidles over to Marcus)  
  
Richard: so, what's with you to? I heard you were getting quite serious up until two weeks ago?  
  
Marcus: we are on a break  
  
Richard: 0? Pity  
  
Marcus: why?  
  
Richard: she's gorgeous, you numbskull, why'd you think?  
  
(four hours later, Marcus enters her room. She is fast asleep)  
  
Marcus: Susan? (he hesitantly reaches out and shakes her shoulder gently) Susan?  
  
Susan:MMM?  
  
Marcus: it time to wake up  
  
Susan: but I any just got to sleep, lover  
  
Marcus: Susan? Wake up  
  
Susan: alright, I'm up. (she sits up and the chic falls. She is only wearing her bra and it really affects him. She then remembers what their strange relationship is and the harshness returns to her voice) enjoying the view?  
  
Marcus: (he blushes and steps back) it's your watch  
  
Susan: thank you. (he exits) God, I hate these things. (she moans as she gets out of the angled double bed)  
  
  
  
(eight hours later. He goes to wake her again)  
  
Marcus: Susan? Into your watch.  
  
Susan: I'm up. I'M - (she yelps involuntarily as she falls out of bed. He catches her, but gravity forces him to fall to one knee. Her arms instinctively go around his neck. They freeze) and you.  
  
Marcus: you're welcome. Susan... (the spell is broken and she gets up, grabs the sheet and wrapped it around herself. He stands)  
  
Susan: I hate these beds.  
  
Marcus: I know. (his voice is strangled)  
  
Susan: if your excuse me.  
  
Marcus: of course. Sorry. (he exit in a hurry so she can dress code bracket  
  
  
  
(a few minutes later. Richard enters the mess hall where she's having breakfast)  
  
Richard: can I join you captain?  
  
Susan: sure.  
  
Richard: thanks. So, how long is this break between you and Markers going to last?  
  
Susan: I don't know.  
  
Richard: is it permanent?  
  
Susan: I don't know.  
  
Richard: I mean the relationship?  
  
Susan: I don't know  
  
Richard: yep, that our Marcus. Always keeps the ladies guessing.  
  
Susan: what do you mean?  
  
Richard: it's his tail you see. There must be at least 100 women like you out there. Once he's had you for a few days, he gets bored. I don't know how he does it.  
  
Susan: EXCUSE ME?  
  
Richard: Ohh captain, I'm sorry. Do you think... Ohh I'm sorry. 


	6. 

(don't you just hate real life? What a week! First of all I was working three days this week. Then I was at college for five. Plus I had to exercise my horses. Okay enough ranting, let's get on with the story  
  
Rating: P G 13  
  
Disclaimer: all hail the Great Maker! J M S!  
  
  
  
(four hours later, Susan goes to wake Marcus up. She is furious.)  
  
Susan: Marcus. Wake up. It's your watch.  
  
Marcus: (he opens his eyes and yawns) oh right (she storms out)  
  
  
  
(four hours later, Susan is crying silently in the corner behind the double bed. Marcus knocks and enters)  
  
Marcus: Susan? (she gasps and dries her eyes. He walks around the edge of the bed, sees her and is at her side in an instant) Hey, you okay?  
  
Susan: yeah. I just fell out of bed and winded myself.  
  
Marcus: (softly) that's why the bed hasn't been slept in and your eyes are so puffy, you look like you've been crying for hours. Will you listen to me now?  
  
Susan: why should I? It's all a lie!  
  
1 Marcus: have not told you some things, but I have never ever lied to you  
  
2 Susan: our whole relationship has been a lie  
  
Marcus: why?  
  
Susan: because of all those other women. Richard told me about them  
  
Marcus: Richard? When did he tell you?  
  
Susan: 12 hours ago. He told me about them!  
  
Marcus: darling. There is only one lie here. They have been no other women. Ever. You know that. (he sits down beside her) Richard is attracted to you. Which I can't blame him for. And he told a lie. Which I plan to kill him for, by the way. But not until I have convinced you of the truth. Now all, about that other issue.  
  
Susan: when you invaded my privacy?  
  
Marcus: yes. I am so, so, very sorry. I never meant to hurt you. And I have been in hell for the past two weeks, without you. Can you ever forgive me?  
  
Susan: some day. Not today  
  
Marcus: can I make it up you?  
  
Susan: (she giggles) you can try (he realises now that she was teasing with the not forgiving part. They kiss, and all of the pent up emotion adds a desperation to their caresses .) I love you  
  
Marcus: I love you too.  
  
3 Susan: I'm sorry  
  
Marcus: for what ?  
  
Susan: I have to get back to the bridge.  
  
Marcus: we'll be there in an hour anyway.  
  
Susan: okay, so we have to go.  
  
Marcus: with me in this state? (her eyes and drift down. And she grins wickedly)  
  
Susan: 10 minutes?  
  
Marcus: 15!  
  
  
  
(one day later, the crisis has been diverted. All white stars except white star three remain at the Emphili home world.)  
  
Marcus: Richard?  
  
Richard: yeah?  
  
Marcus: can I have a word, in private?  
  
Richard: now?  
  
Marcus: please?  
  
Richard: alright. (Richard exits the bridge first. Susan throws a smile at Marcus, who grins and exits, the door closing behind him )what's wrong?  
  
Marcus: you are  
  
Richard: me?!  
  
Marcus: yes. Now, if I wasn't a more temperate man, you would be on your way to the medical bay right now. But, I'm hoping you'll tell me it was just a joke and you weren't trying to hit on my girlfriend?  
  
Richard: me? No! Never! Just a joke!  
  
Marcus: (Marcus opens his pike) in that case, the next time you make such a joke... Am I getting through?  
  
Richard: loud and clear.  
  
Marcus: good (Marcus goes back onto the bridge. Richard follows after a few seconds, looking pale. Susan smirks)  
  
  
  
(an hour later Marcus and Susan are wrapped up in sheets and each other)  
  
Marcus: so, do you trust me yet?  
  
Susan: you hurt me Marcus. And I hurt both of us. Shall we call it even?  
  
Marcus: deal. (she yawns) tired love?  
  
Susan: exhausted  
  
Marcus: sleep then. I'll probably be on my shift when you wake up  
  
Susan: okay. Promise me something?  
  
Marcus: anything darling, you know that.  
  
Susan: The next time you want information, ask  
  
Marcus: as you wish  
  
  
  
(a few hours later, Marcus get a call from babylon 5, telling him about the attack that is headed for the station)  
  
Marcus: will be back at 1100 tomorrow  
  
John: and how is the temperature on board? Still frosty?  
  
Marcus: No, we've got a heatwave.  
  
John: (John chuckles) finally  
  
  
  
(Susan comes up to the bridge, only Marcus and one minbari are present)  
  
Susan: Hi. Where is everyone?  
  
Marcus: asleep mostly. (he talks quietly to the Minbari, who nods and exits. Susan comes closer and surprises him by giving him a kiss)  
  
Susan: what do we know about this attack?  
  
Marcus: not a lot at the moment. We should get the details in about an hour (his hands run up and down her back)  
  
Susan: behave. (she half snaps)  
  
Marcus: I am. I'm behaving like a man (kiss) whose madly in love (kiss) with a beautiful, fantastic, sexy (kiss) woman (kiss)  
  
Susan: and this is the bridge. Not a bedroom (kiss)  
  
Marcus: I prefer the latter (kiss)  
  
Susan: Marcus  
  
Marcus: alright I'll be good  
  
Susan: makes a change..  
  
  
  
(after the battle is over and won, Susan and Marcus transport over to Babylon five. Stephen is checking over the dead in the docking bay. They enter arm in arm, smiling, but it quickly fades)  
  
Susan: Hey Stephen  
  
Stephen: welcome back. Well, at least you two are back to normal. Finally. (Susan glances at the face Stephen is identifying and freezes in shock)  
  
Marcus: come on beautiful, let's go home. (Susan lets him guide her away)  
  
  
  
(They enter her quarters, Marcus gets their coffee and watches Susan worriedly. She is staring into space.)  
  
Marcus: who was it that you recognised?  
  
Susan: Iris. Iris Belham. She just found out she was pregnant about two weeks ago. We went to the Academy together.  
  
Marcus: I'm sorry love  
  
Susan: oh my God. Bill!  
  
Marcus: who?  
  
Susan: her husband. They'd been trying for a baby for a year. He owns a shop in the Zocalo. That's how they met. They've been here since the beginning, back in '57 .she was going to ask Zack to put her in admin, one hit to the stomach and it can cause a miscarriage. I'd never seen her so happy. They'd already chosen the name. Rebecca for a girl or Logan for a boy (Marcus sits beside her and puts the coffee on the table. He draws her into his arms)  
  
  
  
( the next day, Susan goes for a medical. She looks pale)  
  
Stephen: any headaches, nausea, pain?  
  
Susan: I felt a little sick yesterday, but I think that was more because of Iris  
  
Stephen: how are you sleeping now?  
  
Susan: much better.  
  
Stephen: when you get to sleep anyway.  
  
Susan: Stephen! (Susan blushes as he chuckles and runs a scanner over her)  
  
Stephen: Susan?  
  
Susan : Yes?  
  
Stephen: speaking of which, have you been using protection?  
  
Susan: of course.  
  
Stephen: all the time?  
  
Susan: yes.  
  
Stephen: from the very first?  
  
Susan: yes!  
  
Stephen: next time try a different method. You are pregnant. 


	7. 

(Hee hee hee. Thanx for keeping up the reviews. I'm looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested? Steven.Machin@btinternet.com please use the header: beta reader for Natalie  
  
Rating: P G  
  
Disclaimer: All hail the Great Maker! JMS!)  
  
Susan: What? You are kidding.  
  
Stephen: See for yourself. (he gives her the scanner & she runs it over herself.) Have you been menstruating?  
  
Susan: No. I thought it was stress. It's happened before that I've missed.  
  
Stephen: Do you want the child.  
  
Susan: Yes, of course I do! But how do I tell Marcus? We haven't even discussed kids yet.  
  
Stephen: oh, I wouldn't worry about that.  
  
Susan: Do you think so?  
  
Stephen: Lets just say we discussed a few things, while you were on a break. What's the time?  
  
Susan: 1207 hours.  
  
Stephen: he'll be in the gym about now? Why don't you go talk to him?  
  
Susan: I have a meeting with John, Zack & Lochley in 10 minutes.  
  
Stephen: I'm sure they won't mind a five minute delay.  
  
Susan: 5 hours more like.  
  
Stephen: alright, leave it 'til tonight. Think things through.  
  
Susan: Yes.. But I don't want to wait.  
  
Stephen: you'll be ok.  
  
  
  
(throughout the meeting, Susan is distracted, tapping her foot impatiently. Afterwards John asks her to stay behind)  
  
John: Susan?  
  
Susan: Yeah.  
  
John: you ok? You seem distracted?  
  
Susan: sorry. Just thinking about Iris & Bill  
  
John: yes, I heard. I'm sorry. I know she was your friend.  
  
Susan: Did you know she was pregnant?  
  
John: No. Dear God.  
  
Susan: 2 months. They'd been trying for a year. She was gonna speak to Zack, move into Admin for a while. Been here for 5 years, longer than me.  
  
  
  
(that evening Susan returns from work. Marcus is cooking dinner.)  
  
Marcus: hey beautiful.  
  
Susan: Hello Lover. Smells good  
  
Marcus: Family recipe. Several of my ancestors were cooks you know.  
  
Susan: No, I didn't  
  
Marcus: Good cooks too.  
  
Susan: on both sides?  
  
Marcus: my mother's side. Dad couldn't find his way into a snack bar. (they laugh) you okay?  
  
Susan: I'm fine  
  
Marcus: you look anxious. Everything okay.  
  
Susan: ask me again later.  
  
Marcus: okay? (he is confused, but lets it pass.) could you grab the plates? Dinner's ready  
  
Susan: you're great  
  
  
  
( later, they are watching a vid.)  
  
Susan: Marcus?  
  
Marcus: yes Love? (he kisses her on the forehead)  
  
Susan: we need to talk.  
  
Marcus: 'bout what?  
  
Susan: Us  
  
Marcus: is this good or bad?  
  
Susan: good. I think.  
  
Marcus: is this what was bothering you earlier?  
  
Susan: yes  
  
Marcus: Alright, fire away.  
  
Susan: I know we've only been going out for a month and ½  
  
Marcus: ( he grins) a month technically.  
  
Susan: yes. This isn't about that.  
  
Marcus: good.  
  
Susan: this is something we haven't discussed, but what happened yesturday got me thinking about it.  
  
Marcus: okay  
  
Susan: and I was wondering if you'd given much thought to it.  
  
Marcus: what it Love?  
  
Susan: our future.  
  
Marcus: oh right. I'm with you now. And yes, I have. A lot of thought actually. For about 2 years  
  
Susan: that's good.  
  
Marcus: well, I thought, in a few months, if y-we were ready, I'd ask you to marry me.  
  
Susan: I caught that.  
  
Marcus: darling, I'd've married you the first week we met. (kiss)  
  
Susan: flatterer.  
  
Marcus: you wanted the truth.  
  
Susan: and children?  
  
Marcus: as many or few as you want. Because I do know how important your career is to you. And pregnancy is a big hassle. Not to mention after their born.  
  
Susan: can you handle the sleepless nights and me throwing up all the time, mood swings, cravings.  
  
Marcus: for you, anything. (he thinks about her use of the present tense, and she moves his hand from her thigh to her belly) can? Not could?  
  
Susan: Can.  
  
Marcus: we're pregnant?  
  
Susan: 3 weeks  
  
Marcus: is this a joke?  
  
Susan: no, it's really happening. (he whoops with joy & kisses her. She laughs in relief. They kiss repeatedly)  
  
Marcus: you were worried?  
  
Susan: terrified  
  
Marcus: of what?  
  
Susan: that I'd have to choose.  
  
Marcus: you don't know me that well do you. Now I have an excuse. Will you marry me?  
  
Susan: yes.(they kiss)  
  
Marcus: WOWEE! (she laughs & they kiss) I must be asleep  
  
Susan: doesn't this feel real? (kiss) Taste real? (kiss) TICKLE FIGHT!!! (they laugh, tickle & kiss, rolling onto the floor.) catch me if you can! (she gets up & runs for the kitchen, he follows, and traps her behind the breakfast bar, but she leaps over it. As she reaches the sofa again they go round and around until he catches her. She scissors his legs & they fall, but roll up onto their feet immediately. He runs for the bed & she chases him.)  
  
  
  
(it ain't over yet.) 


	8. 

(7 months later. Susan & Marcus are happily married. Susan is large now, a fact she frequently moans about.)  
  
Marcus: I love you Beautiful.  
  
Susan: how can you love me when I'm a big fat swelling. When I look like death warmed up. And I wake you up every 2 hours.  
  
Marcus: mostly because I love you. I think you've never looked so radiant. Isn't she worth the pain?  
  
Susan: of course she is! Don't be ridiculous (kiss) Sorry.  
  
Marcus: it's ok love. I'm getting used to your swings and roundabouts  
  
Susan: Only a month left. And I'll be back to my old self. After a month of dieting. I hope.  
  
Marcus: you'll manage  
  
Susan: and I can go back to work.  
  
Marcus: that was for your own good. And for Sophie's. You were overdoing it.  
  
Susan: I blacked out for 2 minutes!  
  
Marcus: the longest of my life.  
  
Susan: but I'm bored, an hour of paperwork won't hurt me.  
  
Marcus: just take care of our baby Sophie, ok?  
  
Susan: I would never- (the comm pings) Receive. Audio only.  
  
John: Susan, Mr. Bester is coming.  
  
Susan: maybe I'll just stay in here.  
  
John: that might be wise. Where's Marcus?  
  
Marcus: right here.  
  
John: you take care of her.  
  
Marcus: I will.  
  
John: Sheridan out. (Susan shivers. Marcus pulls her closer)  
  
Marcus: shh. Don't think about it.  
  
Susan: I can't help it. She feel my apprehension and starts an Olympic Gym Routine.  
  
Marcus: he's not having either you. (Marcus slides down to her belly) do you hear that Miss Cole? So, stop your imitation of a washing machine, so Mummy can relax.(susan laughs)  
  
Susan: the weirdest part is, she obeys  
  
Marcus: of course she does. She is half Russian after all.  
  
Susan: yes, but with a Daddy who'll surrender to her every whim.  
  
Marcus: will I now?  
  
Susan: we'll see. Or at least I hope so. Then maybe I can stop waddling like a Duck!  
  
Marcus: I think it's very sexy. (Marcus starts to kiss her neck.)  
  
  
  
(Bester is exchanging barbs with John.)  
  
Bester: where's Captain Ivanova, by the way? She must be pretty close to term?  
  
John: she's resting. She overdid it last week.  
  
Bester: Oh dear. Such a pity. And your charming wife Delenn? I hear congratulations are also in order for You.  
  
John: thank you. What are you doing here mr. Bester?  
  
Bester: I'm here on official Psi Corps business. But you insisted I be brought here. Did you miss me?  
  
  
  
(Susan wakes up from a nightmare. Marcus sits up & help her up)  
  
Susan: DAMN  
  
Marcus: it's okay. I got you Darling.  
  
  
  
(next morning, Susan & Marcus are walking in the garden. Bester comes along from the opposite direction. )  
  
Bester: well, look what we have here. Captain Ivanova and her rabbit- sorry husband.  
  
Susan: that's Captain Cole!  
  
Bester: my apologies. Well, I guess this was a "calculated risk" (Susan pales) Good day (Bester walks away smirking)  
  
Marcus: ok, I'm not getting that conversation.  
  
Susan: You don't want to. Come on, lets go home  
  
Marcus: ok (Lyta comes up and stops them)  
  
Lyta: Bester I presume?  
  
Marcus: of course. Something about rabbits?  
  
Lyta: Instead of Lab Rats?(Susan grins)  
  
Marcus: Huh?  
  
Lyta: He compares normals to rabbits. Supply & Demand.  
  
Marcus: Can I kill him now?  
  
Susan: He's not worth it  
  
Marcus: is he worth getting upset over?  
  
Susan: Touche, Love.  
  
Marcus: and the calculated risks?  
  
Susan: I once asked him if he juggled babies over a firepit. 'Ooops! There goes another calculated risk'  
  
Marcus: Not a chance  
  
  
  
(About 3 weeks later, Susan is huge. She wakes up, alone in bed, and calls out)  
  
Susan: Marcus? (Marcus comes from the kitchen)  
  
Marcus: Right here. You ok?  
  
Susan: Kinda. I'm in labour.  
  
Marcus: But. she's not due for 2 more weeks  
  
Susan: Well, she has your impatience. She's coming now.  
  
Marcus: okay, lets get you to Medlab yes?  
  
Susan: you wanna get dressed first? (he is just wearing briefs)  
  
Marcus: (looks down & blushes) Probably a good idea huh? (Susan laughs) 


	9. 

(Only a few parts left to go. 2 at the most. *ignores cheering*, but I have more rattling around in my head *ignores rotten vegetables as they bounce harmlessly of my Vorlon hull, which absorbs all that energy – NYEH NYEH NYEH!*)  
  
THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWERS.  
  
Rating P G  
  
Disclaimer: All hail the Great Maker! J M S!)  
  
  
  
(Marcus carries Susan into Medlab and tenderly lays her down. Dr. Hobbs comes over.)  
  
Dr. H: Impatient little lady isn't she? How far apart are the contractions?  
  
Susan: 7 minutes.  
  
Dr. H.: When did they start?  
  
Susan: 15 minutes ago.  
  
Dr. H.: Moving fast. Let's get you comfy.  
  
  
  
(A few hours later, Susan looks exhausted already, but Marcus looks worse. Stephen enters.)  
  
Stephen: Good morning Campers. (Susan smiles, but half a second later gasps and begins her La Masse) How long between contractions?  
  
Marcus: They've been about a minute.  
  
Stephen: Right on schedule. Water broke?  
  
Susan: Half an hour ago.  
  
Stephen: How are you holding up Susan?  
  
Susan: I've had worse, but I can't remember when. It's my husband here who's being a worrywart.  
  
Stephen: Fathers prerogative. You get the pain, and he gets the panic. (Susan snorts)  
  
  
  
(Much later, Susan & Marcus are cooing over Sophie, both beaming proudly. John & Delenn enter)  
  
Marcus: Hey, come on in a meet our beautiful daughter.  
  
John: She's beautiful.  
  
Delenn: You have brought a new life into the world, well done.  
  
Susan: Thanks.  
  
John: How are you feeling?  
  
Susan: Exhausted, but wonderful.  
  
Delenn: May I hold Sophie?  
  
Susan: Of course. (Susan gently passes her over; Sophie frets for a moment but quickly settles down & smiles) I'd say you're a natural Delenn.  
  
Delenn: We have brought you gifts. (John gives a teddy bear to Susan & a tiny 3D triangle to Marcus)  
  
Marcus: This isn't…  
  
Delenn: It is.  
  
Marcus: Wow. Thank you.  
  
Delenn: It contains water from Valen's private sanctuary, located in the mountains above Tuzanor. It brings good fortune to any child with this gift.  
  
Marcus: But Ranger One gives only one to a child every 50 years. Each container is uniquely coded to their genetic makeup, and only direct family can see it's true beauty.  
  
Delenn: I am pleased to see you remember your studies Marcus.  
  
Susan: Thank you.  
  
Delenn: It was my pleasure. (Delenn passes Sophie back over.) We will let you rest. (John & Delenn exit.)  
  
Marcus: That was amazing. And while we're on the subject of gifts…(Marcus passes her a small box, and gently lays Sophie in her bassinette. Susan opens the box. Inside is a locket. She reads the inscription: 'To Goddess Susan, all my love and gratitude, Booji.' Tears form in her eyes) Open it (She obeys, inside is a picture of her parents on one side, herself & him on the other, with space in the middle for a third picture.)  
  
Susan: It's beautiful  
  
Marcus: To complement it's wearer perfectly. 


	10. 

FOR THIS LOVE: PART 10  
  
(In this part Bester is back  
  
Disclaimer: all hail the Great Maker! J M S!  
  
Rating PG)  
  
  
  
(a few days later, Susan and Marcus take Sophie home. Stephen wanted them to stay because she was two weeks early, but they are both fine. Susan is moving quite stiffly. Sofie gazes around quietly, then apparently satisfied, she relaxes and starts to fall asleep. Susan and Marcus laugh softly)  
  
Susan: Sophia Cole, you are too intelligent for your own good. (Susan yawns)  
  
I think I've got sleeping sickness. (Marcus grins)  
  
Marcus: Come on then. Let's put you both to bed. (they put Sophie in her crib, and then he helps Susan into bed. They snuggle close and within moments are both fast asleep)  
  
  
  
(Susan and Marcus are enjoying their breakfast while Sophie exercises on a mat before them. The Comm pings)  
  
Marker: receive.  
  
John: good morning.  
  
Susan: John, hi! (she looks at his face and gets a bad feeling) what's wrong? (Sophie starts crying)  
  
John: Bester is coming back. (Marcus picks up Sophie and she quietens)  
  
Marcus: when?  
  
John: an hour  
  
Susan: we'll stay in here until he leaves  
  
John: alright  
  
Marcus: it's all right little one. It's okay. (Marcus soothes Sophie)  
  
Susan: thanks John (the link is terminated) okay, this is no coincidence.  
  
Marcus: stop panicking. Here. (Marcus passes Sofia over and Susan gently rocks her. Sophie quietens again) there you go. No problems.  
  
Susan: I can't help it.  
  
Marcus: yes you can. We'll help, won't we, Little One? Yes. We will. (Sophie gurgles happily) You tell your silly mummy. Say it's going to be fine. Yes, it is. (Susan smiles)  
  
Susan: You're wonderful with her.  
  
Marcus: I know. (he kisses Susan's neck gently)  
  
Susan: And with me.  
  
Marcus: I know. (they kiss softly) Now, finish your breakfast.  
  
Susan: We've got all day in here. There's no rush.  
  
Marcus: I thought I could give you a massage, love?  
  
Susan: And have me fall asleep again?  
  
Marcus: I don't mind. I enjoy watching you sleep.  
  
Susan: Because it's the only time I shut up? (he chuckles)  
  
Marcus: No, I have other ways of shutting you up. (kiss)  
  
Susan: Why then?  
  
Marcus: Because you always look relaxed and happy. And seeing you happy makes me happy. (kiss)  
  
Susan: You are such an old romantic!  
  
Marcus: Always have been, always will be .  
  
Susan: I hope so (kiss)  
  
Marcus: So? Are you happy?  
  
Susan: Generally, yes  
  
Marcus: But you'll be happier once ' Worster' is gone?  
  
Susan: I think that's a safe bet.  
  
  
  
(Bester and John are exchanging barbs again)  
  
John: Mr Bester. Back so soon.  
  
Bester: What can I say. I missed you'll so much.  
  
John: I'm sure.  
  
Bester: I heard Mrs Cole has a very beautiful baby girl?  
  
John: Yes, very beautiful. What can we do for you this time?  
  
Bester: I'm here to be with Carolyn if you must know. And, of course, to test the baby. I have a warrant right here. (he passes John a letter) As the granddaughter of a telepath, you may see how important it is she be tested at birth. If necessary I am authorised to have the security forces restrain anyone who stands in my way.  
  
John: The baby was genetically tested at birth.  
  
Bester: yes, well. A few do not carry the genetic marker, so I'm here to scan her.  
  
John: Scan a week old baby?  
  
Bester: Yes. As you can see, All details are in the warrant. (Lyta is hiding on the other side of the bulkhead and p'hears it all)  
  
  
  
Well, what do you think? 


	11. the end

FOR THIS LOVE : PART 11  
  
(Disclaimer: All hail the Great Maker! JMS!  
  
Rating: PG 13 – violent images)  
  
  
  
(Lyta arrives at Susan & Marcus's quarters with a baby.)  
  
Lyta: Susan, quickly, let me in.  
  
Susan: Open.  
  
Lyta: Take this baby & give me Sophie.  
  
Susan: What?  
  
Lyta: Bester has a warrant to scan her. The President is stalling for time.  
  
Susan: Lyta…  
  
Lyta: Trust me. He can and will do it. Hurry! (Lyta gives Marcus the other baby, carefully takes Sophie & exits.) Make it look real.  
  
  
  
(Only a few minutes later, John rings the door chime)  
  
Susan: Yes?  
  
John: Susan, it's me.  
  
Susan: Open. (She takes a deep breath, and squeezes Marcus' hand) Bester!  
  
Bester: So nice to see you again Captain Cole. I have a warrant here to scan your baby.  
  
Susan: You want to what?! (Susan looks pleadingly at John after trying to glare Bester down, unsuccessfully)  
  
John: It's real  
  
Bester: Of course it is. I'm not stupid. Thank you, Mr. Cole that is a complement. Now if you'll excuse me… (He tries to push past Susan, but she rams him up against the wall, Bester just grins smugly at the furious mantra in her surface thoughts. You will not do this to my child over and over again.) Mr. President?  
  
John: Susan, let him go... Or I'll have to have the guards restrain you. (Susan wallops Bester with a left hook. The guards instantly move to hold her and Marcus. )  
  
Bester: It is all official Captain. Don't worry, I won't hurt her.  
  
Susan: Damn you Bester, if you put ANYthing in her mind I will kill you. And it will take you 3 weeks to die!  
  
Bester: And never see your husband and daughter again? I don't think so. You have a great weakness Captain and she in that cot over there. It is all legal. I will not hurt her, and I will be gone, as soon as you stop ranting.  
  
Susan: If you hurt her, I will cut Carolyn into little pieces, so small even a Pac'Ma'ra won't find her.  
  
Bester: I caution you Captain you are giving me ideas  
  
Susan: You Bastard! (She fights harder and breaks loose, reaching for his throat)  
  
Bester: Be still. (Susan freezes. He grins and walks towards the cot. After a moment he turns around, frowning and exits, pausing at the doorway.) A pleasure as always  
  
(He releases her, but the guards instantly grab her)  
  
Susan: Let me go! Let go. (The door closes, John moves over and picks up the baby. Susan is still screaming. John looks into the baby's eyes & is shocked. This baby's yes are brown. Susan continues to rant for a few minutes.)  
  
John: Release them. (Susan breathes a sigh of exhaustion, before dashing up to the baby)  
  
Susan: Is she ok?  
  
John: She's fine.  
  
Marcus: It's ok. (Marcus gently holds Susan and the baby.)  
  
John: Guards. You are to remain outside these quarters until further notice. They are not to leave. Understood?  
  
Guards: Yes sir. (The guards exit)  
  
Marcus: My Love, you should have been an actress I was almost convinced myself.  
  
John: Lyta, I presume?  
  
Susan: Yes, I have no idea who this baby is, but she's ok.  
  
John: You had me convinced. Where are they?  
  
Susan: I have no idea, but she won't bring her back until he's gone.  
  
Marcus: I have one question? How good did it feel to wallop that slimy troll?  
  
Susan: Very satisfying!  
  
  
  
(Lyta is inside the broken Vorlon ship, which is very slowly repairing itself in Bay 13. Sophie gurgles in wonder at the shifting patterns around her)  
  
  
  
(That evening, Bester's ship goes through the jump gate. After an hour Susan is pacing anxiously. Finally the door chimes)  
  
Susan: Yes? (Susan rushes to the door & takes Sophie from Lyta)  
  
Lyta: All safe and sound. (Susan coos softly at Sophie who is gurgling happily.)  
  
Marcus: Thanks Lyta. (Marcus passes over the other baby before putting an arm around Susan and a finger in Sophie's hand.) We owe you one.  
  
Lyta: No problem.  
  
Marcus: Whose is she?  
  
Lyta: A young girl from Down Below, in exchange for passage off the station.  
  
Susan: Let us pay that at least?  
  
Lyta: No need. That's coming from a Captain who owes me a favor. Goodnight.  
  
Susan & Marcus: Good night  
  
Marcus: And were you a good girl, young lady?  
  
Susan: Of course she was! She's an Angel, aren't you Precious? (Susan is almost crying)  
  
Marcus: Well you both look exhausted to me. Let's go to bed, yeah? (Marcus draws Susan into the bedroom & they lie down.) I love you both. (They position Sophie between them and watch her as she falls asleep.)  
  
Susan: Me too.  
  
  
  
1 THE END  
  
Huge thanks to all reviewers and Sabrina for Betaing! 


End file.
